Father With Golden Eyes
by Crushing.Missy
Summary: He left me pregnant at 16 with his child. I never saw or heard from him again, I wonder what happened to the man I thought I loved" Bella a student at Forks School did not graduate. She left with her son in finding a new life, working with a familiar God
1. Job Interview

**my 2nd fanfic on twilight and i was typing this up at 2 am so i dunnno it just came to me and it stuck ive had this idea about edward being a teacher and bella a student but yeah this wasnt wat i was originally thinking so prehaps ill type the other one later on anywho enjoy**

**disclaimer: from the dis u shud no - not mine = ]P**

I had his child at seventeen, a highschool student and a mother at seventeen.

Getting pregnant at sixteen with a twenty-eight year old teacher let alone one of my teachers must have been one of the worst mistakes of my life.

It was then but now I don't mind. He left however, Mr M. didn't stick around, I have no idea what happened to him.

Once I started showing he knew that it was his and he left before he could end up in jail, I didn't mind that part just the fact that he left without saying anything or leaving anything behind was the worst part of it all. He never got to see his own son's birth or birthday's, he never got to see me.

And here I am ten years later with a son called Peter Anthony Swan, a college degree in liturature and a low income enough, however to pay for the bills for this two bedroom little duplex that was our current address.

Another couple of weeks and Peter will be ten, a couple of months and I will be twenty-seven and a couple of hours I would be going to a job interview. To say I am nervous is an understatement, the job? Highschool teacher at the local school in English teaching most years.

Peter was staying with the next door neighbours and I was running late all thanks to the traffic on the roads, but with the passing time it made me think how many people would have the last name Cullen? It didn't seem a popular last name and neither did Edward at first but now, it must be coming back in. Well nearly forty years ago prehaps. _No, don't go there. Don't even think about it, too late. Damnit! _I had to busy myself, the radio? Too upbeat for my liking, bring back the classics I say. The car infront? Rusty, old, red hatchback with the number plate hanging by one nail. Ah, no.

Seven minutes and eighteen, nineteen seconds late. I was told to go straight thru to see the professor.

The woman behind the desk had to be ten years younger than me and she was flushing at the mention of this man.

He had to be at least twice her age when talked about between my previous porfessors that I worked with. My hand on the knob I took a large intake of air and stepped thru the door to be haulted by the god at the end of the table infront of me. He lifted his head to look up at me and seemed to gasp as well. I was still holding onto the knob but he managed to compose his face much easier than myself.

He glanced back down at the papers infront of him as if to make sure he had the right resume, I gradually made my way to my seat still expressing my surprise. _He looks exactly the same as Mr Masen._ Mr Cullen couldn't have looked past his early thirties so therefore couldn't be the man who left me bearing his child, his name wasn't the same either. _But his first name is Edward._ A nagging voice seemed to want to remind me.

"B-Bella Sw-Swan?" Oh his voice was of the velvet sort, something you hardly came across. How I wish I could listen to that voice all day.  
"Yes?" I managed to squeak out.  
He seemed to chuckle at my wide eyes but then softened and furrowed his brows deep in thought about something. Which brought me to his eyes, a liquid amber - possibly butterscotch with the lighting, nothing like the father of my childs', a forest green same as Peter's.

"Okay, let's skip the reason you're here, what you've done previously which makes you eligible to able for a job at this top rated school. I want to know you...uh if you don't mind. I might ask you some personal questions but if you feel I'm getting too deep please tell me and we'll move on. Alright?" His eyes were serious to begin with but after his stutter they softened like he already knew somethings about me, as if we've known eachother most of our lives.

"Sure," motioning for him to ask away.

"You love liturature, you love reading books, expressing ideas on plots and writing columns - I read about you working for the local paper here in Washington. How far back has this passion been going on for?"

An easy enough question, "Pretty much all my life, possibly when I stopped moving between my parents and I hardly had any activities to do and no one really... erm included me in anything I would resort to books and stories." A slight blush creeped onto my cheeks not going unnoticed by Mr Cullen from the slight chuckle and half smile he gave me, making me smile back just a little.

"And how are you able to take on the role as a full time teacher at this school? The people in your life such as your partner, family, children able to cope with you devoting the main hours five days a week to a job such as the one your being interviewed for right now?"

"Oh, I'm a single parent and my son is in school with the rest of my family being no where around the area I live in." Somehow it was easy talking to this stranger about my personal life, then again he didn't seem like a stranger.

"And how old is of this son you talk about Miss Swan?"  
"Bella, please. Peter will be ten in a couple of weeks." I smiled at the mention of him, wondering what he would be doing right now.

It was now Mr Cullen's eyes to be as wide as saucers with the stunned look upon his face, yet again composed just as soon as the first time.

"Ten? Why Bella, you must of been a young mother, what happened to the father of Peter?" It was bound to be asked. I couldn't tell the whole truth but the half truth would have to do.

"Yes I was still a teenager at the birth of Peter and the father, well he left and I haven't heard from him since. I have no clue as to what has happened of him." I looked down and studied the table while Mr Cullen was no doubt making assumptions about my actions back all those years ago. Probably me being a slut, with an accidental pregnancy. He would have been half right.

The interviewer seemed to mutter to himself, yet I picked up the words _should have kept in touch_ and _this is all my fault. _I had to bring him out of his own world and back into the present time, after all I had an impatient son to get back to.

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen but are there any more questions?"

"Edward please...." He glanced up and gazed into my eyes as if searching my sole. Him saying his own name made me think of my teacher, ironic how this Edward was a teacher also. There was a long silenced pause with him opening his mouth and closing it again. I didn't know what to say and neither did he as it seemed. I had this feeling that I should confront him as if this man infront of me had the answers to questions I had kept back over the decade. It would have been rude but this feeling and sense was too much.

"Edward, please, is there anything else?" _You should see Peter. "_I have a picture if you wanted to take a look?" _Where did that come from?_ I couldn't stop myself from spitting it out. Why would he want to see a picture of a boy who he'll have nothing to do with later?

"Of Peter? Um, yes I wouldn't mind." He seemed eager as if he wanted his own personal questions to be answered that he hadn't asked himself in a while. I reacher into my wallet and pulled out a pocket sized photo of the two of us on his ninth birthday. Him in his party clothes being tickled by me with that cheeky smile and squinty eyes from myself looking lovingly at Peter. I pulled it in front of Edward and he seemed to smile as he studied my son.

I seemed to take a mental picture of Edwards smile that made me melt into a pool at his feet. That could be bad with only a simple gesture if I was to be working with this man. Luckily I was applying to be a teacher at this school and not a student.

"You look so happy and glowing, the both of you. I see he has your facial features apart from the eyes? The father had green eyes and bronze tinted hair I'm guessing?"

"Yes, in a way I wish he looked more like his father for a reminder of the one I, well the one I thought I loved. I hardly have any pictures of him if anything of his really." This time I couldn't help it, my cheeks turned all red. The blush is my nightmare.

"Ah, well anywho, Bella I would gladly take this interview into account with the rest of the board and can probably tell you now that you may have the job. We have never had any English teacher with such a passion for the subject. You have a special something with this area, a twinkle in your eye about something you care about that I've seen very rare amount of teachers with. So, welcome to the teaching staff of Radcliff University." He had stood and and shook my hand by the time his speach was over. I was almost teary eyed that I had been accepted, it was a new start, a new occupation and a new income. Things were looking up and I could only hope my little boy would be able to attend here one day.  
"Oh thankyou Edward, no ," I gave him a large smile and started to gather my things. I couldn't help but notice that he was watching me when my head was down, and when I got up towards the door that my back had holes being burnt into it. I bid my farewell to the teenager with the hormone crush on a teacher by nodding my head and exiting the building back to my world.

Edwards POV

I held the photo in my hand still, while sitting at the table hours after the interview had finished.

I couldn't believe how similar they were and how coincidental this all is.

She is Bella Swan, former student of Forks School, mother of a ten year old son and my past love, one I thought I would never seen again. I didn't expect her to keep our child, with her dad being the Chief of Police and the fear of following in her mothers path.

But yet here she is, and there he is in a pocket sized frame prehaps a ten minute drive from here.

I knew I should have kept in touch but until she lived on her own I couldn't get to her and when I fled I had no way of knowing if she had moved out or where even.

I completely screwed up and the worst part is she smelt divine - no, she smelt perfect. There was this particualer scent to her that no one else had and one I couldn't bear to live without, if you would call this living.

Maybe this was a sign? But of what. One that she is meant to be in my life? That I have a son that I should tend to? Or that I shouldn't teach at this school if she will be joining the staff here?

I was messed up and I knew there was only one person to call.

**Alrighty well whatchya think? who's he gonna call? i think its a little obvious but o well = ]. so where do u think this is gonna go? where wud u like it to go? please tell me ur thoughts i would really appreciate them and it wud help me as well.**

**news about my other story im half way thru the 5th chapter but its been like that for 3 months i just ont know how im gonna get them there. and also if u have no idea what im on about my other story is Rising Sun and its after breaking dawn - yeah i no ur thinking o its another one about how edward and bella are together and jacob and renesmee mite get married la di da but theres a twist and ill give u one clue it involves my country thing is 3rd chapter in it tells u anyway so myeh = ]P. anywho enuf of my rambling i bet u just want me to finish my stories and i shall i just have no clue wen sorry about it all guys chya**

**minda x**


	2. Scrunched up Dress

**ok quite a few story alerts and favourites more than wen i did the first chapter for my first fanfic anywho i wrote this during english - ironic - and well yeah i didnt no where to go so i hope this is ok **

**minda  
**

_**Bella POV**  
___

"Bella, you're beautiful. Look at me." I slowly brought my eyes up to look at him. He gave me a crooked smile that melted me to his feet.

_"Come here angel," He pulled me an inch closer and started slipping the straps of my sun dress off my shoulders. The top half dropping below my waist and my bra the only thing covering my chest. _

_He had an almost slight pout among those full, deep pink lips. He is the definition of perfect. His bronzed hair messed but perfectly kept in its disarray that left me wanting to brush my fingers thru it; pulling the tips._

_I didn't realize he had his finger twirled in my hair and licking his bottom lip making it glisten in the light. He started leaning closer to open mouth kiss my left shoulder._

_A simple kiss on the cheek makes me hum, so this gesture made me groan out loud. I could feel him smile, in accomplishment, agianst my skin. Goosebumps appeared on my arm from his touch and I was awoken from my frozen state; bringing my arms up and tangling my left hand in his hair and my right hand gripping his shoulder blade. He moved his lips up my neck to just below my earlobe. I turned my head to the side inhaling his smell, his scented shampoo. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he started kissing and licking the other side of my neck._

_"Move back, princess, I've got you." I did as he told never disconecting his skin on my skin contact. Once the back of my knees made contact with the edge of the bed, he removed his hand so he could carefully push me back onto the matress._

_When I was laying down he repositioned himself so he wasn't crushing me and started kissing my mouth. I ran my tongue along his lips and he granted me access, my tongue licked the inside of his cheek and roamed the rest of his mouth, running along his own tongue._

_His hands hiked the bottom of my dress to above my waist making my matching panties show. He gripped my hips and made his way, with me, up the bad so my head was on the pillows._

_"Wait!" I yelled. He lifted his face from mine and rested his head against my shoulder, panting....heavily._

_I could suddenly feel it, it was trying to escape his pants, so hard against my thigh._

_I made my hands go down to his belt buckle and undid it with shaking hands. This man laying on top of me was the one who stole my first kiss let alone my virginity It was illegal what we were doing; I was still sixteen, to say I was nervous and scared would be an understatement but I felt so safe, secured and protected by my love._

**_Love?_**

_Was this love I felt? I'd never felt it before. Never even had a crush before him._

_By the time I had his pants by his ankles and his boxers low enough for him to let it free and do what we both wanted, he had my underwear all ripped off my body, leaving me naked apart from my dress scrunched together over my stomach._

_His eyes roamed my body until he looked back up to my eyes with his hooded and filled with lust. He licked his lips, and bent lower towards my face._

_He cupped my breast with his right hand while he kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you, Bella," I sighed._

_"I love you too Edward."  
_

**when i was writing this i wasnt sure to go on or whether this wud be gud enuf. so with this i hope ur happy enuf but i must admit it is a bit short so as soon as ive finished then next chapter ill post it asap so ull be happy for a few days cause this'll probably last u a day or so. so anywho  
happy reading**

minda


	3. Park Parking Lot

****

well more story alerts, favourites added and author alert. thank u but two reviews = ( but fair enuf it was a really short chapter so hopefully this'll make up for it im typing this at like wow 11.30 pm already hmmm anywho so yeah a day later dont expect anything ova the weekend too many assignments urgh thats watchya get for going to north US for 3 weeks anywho. . . . . so hopefully more reviews but yeah thanks guys u made my day now if u cud start on my bed - brilliant

minda

SAME NIGHT

EPOV

__

She was sitting at her desk,minding her own business. Not next to anyone, not whispering to anyone around her like some of the others in the class.

I kept looking at her, sitting by the window. The suns rays shinning on her hair bringing out the tint of red in it.

I cleared my throat hoping to get the class' attention; especially hers. When they all looked up expectedly at me, I chanced a glance at the woman who has my heart.

"It's seven minutes 'til the bell goes so pack up and do what you normally do in my class......talk"  
A light chuckle from the class and they followed my instructions, while my eyes were staring into hers. I nodded my head once and looked around the class finishing to looking in hers again, hoping she would understand what I was asking.

She just kept staring until she went back to her work; always the good student.

After what felt like half an hour instead of five minutes, the bell rang and my students piled out of the room except from two, her and Mike Newton if I'm not mistaken. He was standing in front of her so I couldn't see her facial expression but could tell she didn't want his company.

Walking closer I caught a bit of the conversation.  
". . . . What are you doing this Saturday night? Because it's the Spring Fling and I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind being my date? PLease . . ." I rolled my eyes at the thought him ever getting someone like her. He deserved one of the bimbo's, prehaps not blonde for he would have that quality for the two of them. A snooty, not very intelligent girl like Jessica was it? or maybe Lauren?  
"Ah no, I don't think so I mean I can't dance and . . . I was heading out to Jacksonville that weekend. Maybe you should ask Jessica, she'd love to." The lie easily told but not totally believed.  
"Can't you go another weekend."  
"Non-refundable ticket," that's my girl, oh my turn.  
"Mr Newton I would like to leave and I can't with students still inside so please leave Miss Swan and go on your merry way." Mike turned towards me and looked back at her before sighing out and dropping his head making his way towards the door with his books under his arm.

She let out a huff which made me look towards her yet again this hour.  
"Are you okay?" I could nearly smack my hand on my forehead -  
"No,"was her small and soft answer.  
I looked at her quizically, lifted my eyebrows as she looked thru her lashes up to me. I speed -walked, almost into a slight jog, to get to the door that was still open. I shut it and clicked it locked turning around and running to the back of the classroom just in case someone looked into the window of the door.

When I made it back to her, I brought her to my chest and snuggled my nose into her hair, inhaling the aroma of strawberry shampoo, feeling as well as hearing her sigh and smile.  
"I'm feeling better now."  
"Good," I said,"I always want you to be happy Bella. I never want to see you not smile. Infact I never want to not see you." It was corny I admit, but it's the truth. She had to be in my life, I didn't have one without her; she is mylife.  
"You'r my life Edward, I can't live without you."

She brought her hand up to my face and cupped my cheek with her palm. I leaned into her touch, staring into those chestnut brown globes. I lightly pecked her on the lips, breathed in when I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers.  
"Took the words right out of my mouth." She smiled then moved bother her hands to my hips and slipped her thumbs underneath the hem of my pants. Slightly rubbing them in circles on my skin. It was an automatic shiver from me and an automatic brighten to her face, making it irresistable to not jump her now. We had rules though; clothes stay on unless it's to move the shirt a bit to kiss the others shoulder, never more than five minutes or we'd be too suspicious and nothing to make the other orgasm or get to far where I would have a major problem downstairs.

I placed my hand behind her head to bring her mouth to mine. It felt right there, we felt right together, even if the law was against us. I was never going to feel like this with any other woman, it was to strong to miss. Right there, infront of me, wheres as right now she was there with my top lip in between her two. I didn't want to finish, I knew our time was up and the lunch sure to come soon, two more classes until I could possibly be with her again with no one to bother us unless it was her curfew to go back home. That's where we had to be careful; her father the Chief of Police in Forks, her daughter breaking the law like this, I would probably have to wait four years until Bella could introduce me to Charlie as her boyfriend; even then we would have to be careful.

Two more hours, unless . . . . no I couldn't let her do that . . . she needs to attend her classes.I had none left for the rest of the day. Could she leave with me? Pretend to be sick or prehaps have another injury? No Charlie would get called, illness it is then.  
"How good are you at being sick?"  
She must have caught my train of thought, because she gave me a devilish grin that looked seductive on her. Oh dear . . . seductive. Here I go again. She looked down and her eyes widened, then back up to mine and I could tell that her mind was set.

"I'll meet you at the pasrk in . . . twenty minutes?" She couldn't drive home because Charlie would notice the truck there but not her and not at mine for all the nosy neighbours. The parking lot at the park would be fine to leave her truck there for a few hours.  
Bella nodded and quickly pecked my lips, but lingered for a little while longer, holding on. I couldn't blame her, I didn't want to be without her for a minute, with her lips on mine and her body next to mine for the rest of my life and I would die happy . . . . almost.

Once Bella scrambled out the door to prehaps the washroom or the nurses office, I sat down waiting for my boner to go down a little before anyone else would notice, especially the other female students and staff.

When I had my personal belonging's gathered, I left for my silver volvo, graduation present, and went straight to the park. The windows were tinted black making it impossible to see inside, almost. '**Perfect**.'

No more than twenty minutes later, my love arrived. Yes, I declared she is my love, life, the air I breath also the keeper of my heart, meaning no way of living without her. Even if it's only been a month, I could tell like I hope she could.

She locked her truck then turned to me looking ready to pounce. I smirked at her but opened her door that I was leaning against, signaling her in before we did anything out here in public. She sagged her shoulders with a frown upon her brow, I wanted to rub the wrinkles away but Bella smiled and glided over, placing her hand over my crotch before stepping in my car. I closed the door quietly, adjusting my pants then running around to my side getting in eagerly.

Shutting the door, I made a grab to turn the keys but Bella reached out for mine, grasping it in her hand. I opened my mouth to question her but I noticed that shy Bella Swan was left at school and positive and determined Bella Swan was in my car now. 'Fucking wonderful.'  
My hand still in hers, she brought it up to her moouth, kissed the back then made it so my palmwas on her chest with her hand over my hand. When I looked up and saw her staring straight at me with a slight blush to her cheeks. When she started leaning forward I knew it was over.

Bella placed one of her arms on my leg and the other one on the console between us. She dropped her eyes to my collarbone and started sucking the skin where my shoulder and neck join. I shut my eyes and let her do the work. Her hand on my leg, slid higher up my thigh to just where my zip was.  
'Here?' I thought. Obviously so, the hand just brushing over my soon to be hard on.

As she moaned against me, I leaned back into my chair still semi- facing her and I knew we were never going to make it back to my house . . .

****

long enuf? its nearly 4 times as much as the previous chapter but it doesnt look like a lot again = \ o deaaaaaaaaaaar alrite nevamind maybe ill only do short ones but then again im known for surprises sooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo anyway i mite get one up by tuesday so enjoy this one

ahhh finished at 12.13 am on friday phew 7 and 1/2 hours and this will be posted chya guys

minda x


	4. Long Day Ahead

****************

sorry took me a while to update eh? well yeah sorry been limited to comp time and mum took my laptop off me 3rd time in 4 months wow lol alrite hope u enjoy

******minda  
**  


**ps. just for the previous chapter - i hope u worked out wen i said same night i meant the present not the same night that both what bella and edward dreamt/thought about actually happened (just wanted to clear that up - if this confuses u even more then just ignore me)**

BPOV

"Mummy, mummy!"

Oof, _ouch._

"Peeeeeterrrrrr, mum wants to sleeeeep. . . ." If only my son wasn't so excited about school, he didn't get that from me.

"But MuuuuUUUuuummm. It's my first day of school and your first day at work."

"Awwwwe, don't remind me." I would have to see Mr. Cullen in a couple of hours, work with that god. I was giddy but also nervous; I didn't know which emotion was for what was to come.

"Up, up."

"Okay, okay. Let me get dressed and I'll get your bag ready." Peter ran out of my room to perhaps dress himself. I had to laugh at his fanatics.

My dream was one to think about, that was most likely the night Peter was conceived. Being brought up by the law from Charlie, I wouldn't have had anything to do with Edward if I didn't believe that he was the one. I loved him, actually I still do; but ten years is a long time. _I should look for him, why didn't I ever do that. Then again; he could have done the same for me._

Once dressed, I went into the kitchen and fixed Peter some 'Sultana Bran' cereal. I called him and as I suspected; he had dressed himself, not too bad either apart from his hair. But just like his father; it couldn't be kept, it was messed but in an organized type of way. I wasn't getting teary-eyed but I was so impressed in a way that I placed my hand over my heart and just stared at him. I had his bag all packed including his lunch and noticed we had ten minutes 'til he had to be at school. _Easy, _it takes less than that to get there.

-

We made it in time but I still had to go to Administration to sign Peter in, find out what class he is in and the times for pick up and everything.

Afterwards I would be starting my new job at Radcliff and seeing the man that reminded me of my love and who I might have a bit of a crush on although I'd never admit it.

EPOV

I opened my eyes and pondered what went thru my mind during the night. I had called Carlisle before I retired for the night, Carlisle being my savior. He told me that I should come over and talk with him face to face this week. And I plan to, I miss his family, they accepted me like I thought no one could or would.

My sweet, angelic Bella. Not to long now before I see her again, she no doubt recognizes me. Ten years hasn't changed me at all but it has made her into someone more beautiful; even though I thought it wasn't possible. But her hair had grown, into a darker shade of brown; her lips are a deeper pink that pouted a little more. There was more colour in her face I also realised, not so pale magnifying her beauty until she would reach an age where it would all go opposite. No doubt she would still be the one for me, my love and my beauty 'til her dying day. _Bella. _

Her name seemed perfect coming off of my tongue; we seemed perfect despite our ages. _Hmmm ten years, must be twenty-seven now._

Noticing I had thirty minutes until I had to be at the school, I decided on a shower, getting dressed then heading into the kitchen to grab my lunch.

-

Radcliff; nice and early. Don't want to be caught in the car park when all the female teachers arrive; although now, there would be one I wouldn't mind bumping into. As I exited my car I noticed the black sedan signifying the principal being here as always but today there was an electric green Holden not far from my silver Volvo. _Will Bella remember my Volvo?_ I wondered if Bella still had her red Chevy truck but doubted it; it was old and probably couldn't make the distance interstate.

After I realized I was still staring at the small car, I noticed a flicker of movement from inside it and heard the click of the door as it opened revealing the angel herself. She seemed to drop her shoulders and take a large intake of breath, locking her car door. She spun around on her heel all but too quickly making her fall slightly with the wet ground from the night previous. I ran toward her hoping I could catch her before any damage came to her body, let alone on her first day on the job.

"Thanks," she mumbled obviously not realizing it was me who had my arms around her torso.

She stood up with her eyes looking downwards; brushing herself off. With a large sigh she looked up, her eyes widening and a small gasp coming from her mouth she took a step back. I took one forward ready to grab her if she slipped again; which was all too possible for my clumsy Bella.

"Oh Edward, th-thank you for well grabbing me. I'm not to good with the slippery, uneven ground." She tried to explain her actions.

"Anytime," _I would love to grab you anytime._

BPOV

_Yes, grab me anytime. _Oh, damn Edward and his good looks. _Oh no, he's smiling that same grin, the crooked one Masen always did for me._

EPOV

"So, you're here early." She seemed to be making small conversation as to probably lift the awkward silence that fell upon us.

"Yes, I . . . always do." I was about to tell her the reasons why, but thought better of being a bragger, so I bit my tongue.

"What about you? You're here pretty early . . also." There was a couple more cars here now. The one male looking Bella up and down making me feel like I had to protect her and the female teacher looking between Bella and I with a light frown. I smirked inwardly.

"Yes, I dropped Peter off and got here earlier than I thought. But I still have to get my work sorted out and all so it's not too bad." She bit her lip and looked down at the ground as a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"Oh Peter's first day at a new school isn't it? He would be excited I should imagine. How is he with everything?" I asked, letting the gentleman side coming out of me.

Bella just stared at me working the wheels in her head with it tilted to the side, she was barely above a whisper but I still heard her clearly, "Yeah, you should know. It's just as I thought.

" She cleared her throat and spoke a little louder, "He's fine, taking the move well and jumping off the walls about going to a new school like you said, didn't get that from me however." She frowned slightly at what she said but it had gone as soon as it came.

What she also said before about teaching here just sunk in, "Allow me to show you around. It would be my pleasure . . . And no trouble at all," I added as I knew she would complain about me going out of my way doing something for her that I'm sure she thought she could handle herself.

That's why I was slightly surprised yet pleased by her answer; "That would be lovely." She gazed into my eyes almost as though calculating. I'm sure I could see the wheels turning in her mind yet again; and I wasn't sure if I wanted her to work out the question she was trying to decipher.

I broke the gaze however because a lot more cars had piled into their spots and even the students were starting to appear.

Bella looked around obviously noting the other people and coughed to grab my attention, so I looked up at her through my eyelashes and she just stood there looking stunned. I chuckled softly obviously still being able to 'dazzle' her; she woke up from her daze and smiled sheepishly with a blush creeping on about being spotted.

She turned and I gestured her to follow me towards the front building. I restrained myself from placing my hand on the small of her back, opting to have it a foot away from her body instead. I looked around and noticed some male students stood still letting us past while ogling _my_ Bella. I sneered slightly but kept walking next to Bella.

__

This is going to be a **long** day.

**alrighty um already started the next chpater gee this took me hours to type yet again i was multitasking so myeh alrite see ya next update**

**o btw i am so sorry for people who have this on alert it didnt save rite those other 4 times was it so so so so sooooooooory and yeah please forgive me sorry**


	5. Deserted Hallways and Onlookers

**im sorry i loaded this 3 times or howeva many but it got saved wrong and it wasnt correcting my mistakes so im doin it for the last time and if its the same as b4 ill just leave it sorry ignore the mistakes i no they're in there it just wont change **

**alright took longer than i thought but with the exams i had no time to myself - speaking of exams they're not ova yet so um i really shud be studying and all but i thought id better get this ova with so yeah hope ya like it  
**

BPOV

While he was leading me around the campus, I thought back to our conversation in the car park. He cared for Peter; he genuinely was interested in ... well _our _son, if he is the same Edward. Even if he wasn't; yet something told me in the back of my mind that he was.

I noticed he had has arm behind me, like he really wanted to close the space and put his arm around me and protect me. I also noticed the stares I was getting from the males and the females of the school. Mostly the girls giving me glares at how Edward was walking with me no doubt; I wondered if he had ever had a fling with a student. Or students.

I slowed down until I eventually stopped, but Edward didn't seem to realize my lack of movement and kept walking until his arm did shape around my back. He pulled back instantaneously but it didn't go past my notice at how it seemed to fit perfectly with my back and the short tingle slash buzz that the contact produced.  
"Ah, yes, Miss Swan this is where you should receive your classes and records. I'll, um wait for you, out here." Edward had shifty eyes, and it appeared that during school time we would address each other with the formal use of our last names.  
I nodded at Mr. Cullen to let him know I understood and agreed to him waiting for me. Again a sweet gesture, and when the opportunity came up to spend time with him, and hopefully talk a little more, I grabbed it as fast as I could.

I entered the room and informed the lady behind the desk who I was and what my business was.  
"Ah yes. The new English teacher; you're lucky to be working in the same department with Thee Mr. Cullen. Ahhhh," Miss. . . Appluber, discovering after reading her name tag, sighed out and was swooning over the mere mention of this man who seemed to have every woman under his spell. "You're first class is homeroom and then the next is a free so perhaps you should familiarize yourself with the grounds, where you should be at, what times and so forth. Understand? Great. Now I believe said Mr Cullen is waiting for you out in the hallway, best join him. I wonder if I came after him he would be doing the same thing for me as he is for . . ." Miss Appluber was mumbling to herself as I walked away, back into the hall.  
Through the glass door I noticed Edward had his brows furrowed together in the direction of the lady who just spoke to me but lifted his eyes noticing me staring at them, and smiling, lighting up his face. I'd like to think I had that affect on him as he has such a humiliating response from me.  
I groaned inwardly remembering this fact.

"Well? All set? Think you can handle it all?" Edward seemed eager for my response but I simply shrugged. I still didn't know where to go first yet so how was I suppose to answer his pestering questions?  
"H-hey!" I squealed. Edward had pulled the sheet, listing my classes, out of my hands. Holding it high in the air while his other hand was holding me back. It was impossible for me to reach him, with his long arm and six foot something body and my measly height, but I still struggled to try. When hearing his velvet laughter filter through his mouth; my arms fell limply to my sides and my struggles subsided. Edward lowered his arm still holding me, _and was it me? Or did he give it a slight squeeze after holding on for that second longer?  
_"Well we have lunch hour together, and for the majority of times, while teaching English, our classes are next to each others." He grinned at me while handing back my notes. I beamed at this information which also brought my attention to; "Oh yeah, you teach English as well? Why didn't you mention this at my interview?" _Funny, English, Mr Masen majored in that as well.  
"_Oh, well, I don't know if you know. But that interview wasn't about me, it was about you. And yes I love English. Poetry is the best for me, it's just thriving and wakes you up from normal day speech. At least it does for me." Edward half turned, gradually speaking into nothingness after admitting his feelings towards that subject that he teaches and obviously loves.

I wanted nothing more than to cup his cheek and bring his eyes back to stare into mine. I missed those golden ambers but this was school and work and soon torture if he was to be just behind a wall for most of the classes I would teach.  
"Earth to Miss Swan, you zoned out for a while there." I only just realised a hand waving in front of my eyes. I blinked back the fog and came back to the hallway which was nearly deserted.  
"The warning siren just sounded, we have to get to homeroom, which I'll take you too if you don't mind?"  
"Does it look like I know the grounds like the back of my hand just yet? No. So please take me to," I looked down at my classrooms,  
"E7," Edward had a triumphant grin etched across his lips.  
"I haven't even looked at my list yet and you've already memorised my classes. See anything wrong with that?" I wasn't pissed off at Edward it was just slightly unfair that he knew where I was suppose to go before I even read my name on top of the sheet.

Edward had a look of mortified pass his features and then one of apologetic. He opened his mouth but I beat him to the punch, "Don't apologise, I'm not angry, just teasing. Geez what is up with the world?"  
I started walking forward then after about ten steps realised I was be myself.  
"Well aren't you gonna take me to me homeroom? Or just stand there with a dumbfound look upon your face?" I smile was playing at my lips but I still kept my voice firm.  
Edward composed himself quickly then cleared his throat. He walked up to me with a blank look, "I was not dumbfounded, just . . . anyway that doesn't matter and I would gladly accompany you to your homeroom if you weren't going the wrong way." I looked up at him and he just pointed down a hallway to his left. I followed the direction of his finger and took a gulp of air, no doubt turning a few shades darker. I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard him mutter under his breath _'so beautiful,' _I let it slide though as a misunderstanding.

Mr Cullen chuckled and strode forward and I followed sheepishly behind. The classes we passed mostly had their doors open and inside were students sitting on their desks, blowing gum and the boys throwing paper balls and aeroplanes around the room while the teacher just sat at their desk with the shoes on the table and them laid back in their seat flicking through a magazine. Probably noticing the movement outside they looked out to us and the girls had their mouths open that the gum fell to the floor and the boys stopping their immature fights to gape and low whistle at us. I was pretty sure as we went down that they ran to the door and were all peering out watching Edward and I walk away from them. I felt slightly embarrassed but unsure as to why.

When Edward stopped in front of E7 I took a too loud intake of air and he spun around to look at my face, when he sure I was going to stay standing he unleashed his hypnotizing smile and chuckled softly.  
"I'll go in first and address them okay? It'll be alright, it's just laid back in home class other than that they'll behave and pay attention and all. You'll be fine Miss Swan, trust me, you'll do fine. Just don't pass out." He spun again and entered the noisy classroom. The door was shut but I could hear him yelling to get their attention and hear what was happening. When I couldn't hear anymore of his voice the door opened suddenly and Edward and I had swapped positions; him on the outside of the door and me in the inside. I was suddenly trembling but looked into those amber orbs and instantly relaxed. I could do this, I told myself.  
"Of course you can," I hadn't realised that I had spoken those words out loud but sighed when I got his conferment. I closed my eyes and shut the door, turning and made my way up to my desk.

I turned to the awaiting class and slightly parted my lips at what I received.

**well? Alright for the next week or so? I hope so ill be updating LITC next so keep an eyes out for the first official chapter - if u haven't herd about it go check it out later this week or add me on author alert so u no wen its up alright**

**cheerio minda**


	6. Something like Twenty Questions

**Well this is it for maybe two weeks I gotts a lot going on atm. So sorry but I hope this'll do if not then demand the next chap and it mite be one sooner = / I dunno = ]P  
****PS. I dunno bout everywhere else in the world for skool but we call classes periods like u no the hour and stuff so wen u read period just remember its wat we call classes**

_Previously: I turned to the awaiting class and slightly parted my lips at what I received._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

BPOV

They were nothing like the classes we passed; this one was much more . . . sensible. They were all sitting at desks and had the tops cleaned and bare. The room rubbish and gum free and none of them were talking. In fact they were all looking at me expectantly, well-behaving. It shocked me, I wasn't expecting their attention, but there they were. I was sure their façade would have stopped by now but no. I didn't know if I were to write my name on the board or not so I just introduced myself casually, "My name is Bella Swan and I'll be your homeroom teacher I guess. I also teach English so perhaps some of you will be in my classes." I turned a full one-eighty and sat at my desk.

I pulled the sheet listing names and started calling them out; marking if they were absent or present.  
"Here,"  
"Yesssss," a bimbo as I would call them dragged out the word into a hiss.  
"Affirmative,"  
"Present,"  
"Here,"  
"Yeah sugar" I faltered but did not look up.  
"Present sweet lips," the jocks all in a row thought it was clever to call me pet names and the rest of the class thought it was funny by laughing in response. When I was sure I was beet red and the names were all called out, I found a thick dictionary and slammed it onto the desk. The kids all stopped and gasped at my sudden outburst but I was chuckling under my breath at their reaction. The kids who didn't seem like the trouble-makers; more like the group I hung out with at Forks, who were always watching me and noticed my smile during my ordeal giggled along with me.  
The 'Poplars'' no doubt shot glares at them for laughing at them; but I just smirked at them, especially the blonde 'fakers.' We all knew where they headed; early marriage, pregnant without a job, relying on husbands that weren't bright and end up facing big problems down the track.

If I was correct the bell for next class should go . . . now. I smiled at me for being right, also next was a free so I could get it all together and sort out tomes, rooms and the way things happened at Radcliff.  
That was, I was planning to it alone, until a knock on the door got my attention.

EPOV

I hoped Bella would do alright. I mean, she could, she really was capable but I could hear her gasp from the other side of the door and after that I kept listening for any signs that I might need to rush in there and protect her. From my room, two doors away, the class didn't stir; not chatting – nothing. But when she called the role out and those jocks called her sweet lips and so forth, well the students in my class knew to stay at the back of the classroom.

My homeroom was not all that bad; they just mainly chatted and gossiped, while I was at the front listening in on E7. All too soon the bell had gone and my pupils gathered their books and left. During homeroom I wrote a note to be pinned on my next class's door: 'Class today will be in the Library. Use the time to study for any upcoming projects.' I did intend to skip and spend another hour with Bella seen as it was her only free period today. Also during homeroom, I ran out and stuck the note up, going as fast as I could and make it back within the same few minutes; my students (or any persons for that matter) did not notice my absence or presence.

My knock on her door brought her out of whatever she was deeply thinking about. I chuckled at her flabbergasted face, "Sorry didn't mean to cause a shock," I said.  
"No no," she replied too quickly. _Why was she nervous?  
_"I – uh . . . nothing. Come in." She beckoned me forward with a hand gesture.  
"If I'm not mistaken you have a free now?" I inquired. She blushed that beautiful crimson again, I wanted to do nothing more than to stroke her cheek at that moment.  
"First day bad I already have a stalker," she smirked. I was a little taken aback, and I felt terrible; regretting at showing off I knew too much about her.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to – "  
"Edward it's alright." Bella cut me off I smirked but I didn't believe her; I still felt in the wrong. She said it was alright but she had said that before;

_-_

_"Edward it's alright," she was stroking her hand through my hair while I was lying in top of her. My erection tipped up to her opening but I couldn't bring myself to enter her. She was getting worn out and I could see it on her face._

_It was late on a Saturday afternoon and we were in my room; our clothes splayed over my floor. And Bella looked beautiful beneath me naked, but I had to stop; this was going over our record and her fragile body couldn't possibly take anymore; she was sixteen after all.  
__"No I have to stop. I love you but I couldn't live to see that pained face again."It was true; it was a turnoff but more importantly my love should never make that face – and yet I was the one who caused it.__  
__We were still semi panting, Bella bit her lower lip, a habit of hers, and I kissed it before rolling over onto my back.  
__Bella snuggled closer and placed her head and a hand on my chest. I placed mine over hers with the other hand tucked under my head. As her head moved up and down with my chest rising and falling from my breathing, I felt the wrinkle upon her forehead. I inwardly groaned; I was at fault again. She was no doubt blaming herself for showing what she felt: ache. And it wasn't her fault; this was all on me.  
__"Don't Bella, don't blame yourself. You were great; we had to stop some time no matter how much we were enjoying ourselves." I chuckled to try and lighten her mood.  
__It appeared to have worked.  
__She lifted her head off my chest and placed hr chin near our clasped hands so she was looking up into my eyes, "I love you too."_

_I brought our hands up to my mouth and closed my eyes while I kissed the back of hers. A sigh from her meant she was over her inward battle and just happy to be here with me. I smiled at my discovery; even if it wasn't right._

-

"Ahem," someone far off cleared their throat and I came back to find myself staring at desks and chairs with an older Bella to my right.  
"Sorry I -" I stopped myself. I couldn't tell Bella about something that happened in the past between us. I wasn't even sure she knew that I _was/am _that Edward.  
"I feel we've known each other a whole lot longer than a few weeks." That was sudden, I whipped my head to Bella and quirked an eyebrow. _Of course we've known each other longer, at least **ten more years **longer, _then again she might not know.  
"I know what you mean," was my smart reply.  
Suddenly, I felt I had to know if she thought I was the father of her child. Our looks are similar sure, but I'm guessing she thinks I look to young to be thirty-eight.  
"Maybe we could talk for a bit then I'll show you the classrooms you need to go to?" The talking bit was the one I was aching for.  
"Sure," she replied sweetly. That was her; my _sweet _Bella.

We took a desk each, sitting facing each other with our knees less than an inch from touching.  
"How about we start with full names?" I suggested; it was easy and comfortable enough.  
"Is this kind of like twenty questions?" I laughed along with her at realizing it would be like that. Her laugh was so beautiful; I would hire a comedian just to hear that noise come from her all day.  
"Yes, I suppose it is," I voiced my thoughts; before the thought of her laugh obviously.  
"Isabella Marie Swan." I would probably know most of the answers but I just wanted to see if anything had changed or some I'd never heard before.  
"Edward Anthony Cullen." My smile faltered when she briefly gasped with wide eyes but she covered it up son after by looking anywhere but me. I wanted to lift the awkward silence that fell upon us and make her smile again.  
"I don't want to see you not smile." The words fell out of my mouth before I realised it and I tried to move on as if she hadn't heard anything. Apparently I was too soft for her to hear me, I sighed inwardly. But the next thing she said made my smile be wiped from my face completely.  
"_Masen," _she breathed. I guess I wasn't suppose to hear it; any normal ears wouldn't of, but I had twenty-twenty hearing now so I did fortunately or unfortunately I wasn't sure.

Bella lifted her head and searched my eyes. I averted my gaze and asked, "What's your sons' full name?"  
"Peter Anthony Swan," and just like I said my name, her eyes widened but she covered her mouth with her palm so fast it could have been a blur. Her son had the same middle name as me that was it! Peter is my son; Bella has to know who I am now. She had breathed my previous last name and I had told her that my middle name was the same as when she knew me. But today was her first day teaching and it was wrong to tell her the truth now; she might not be able to teach for the rest of the day, or week, and that would not be a good thing. So I moved on to previous jobs and Bellas' eyes returned to their same smiling look but the rest of her face was just screaming panic. I was hoping the hour would be enough time to calm her down before she actually taught a class.

When I thought previous relationships was about time to stop; I hopped off my desk and gestured for Bella to walk in front of me and out E7. Twenty-five minutes until next period was enough time to show Bella her classes. We were just down the hallways and I pointed out her classrooms. They were all in the same block so we didn't take to much time so I showed her the staff lounge, how we do meetings, where our own canteen was and so on.

I was going on about an occurrence with a student during one class when Bella wasn't walking with me anymore. She had stopped a few feet before and was staring down a classroom door with furrowed brows. I came up behind her and groaned for she was reading a sheet pinned to the door. The note I wrote about class being in the Library with my name signed at the bottom.  
"Edward, you skipped your class to spend the hour with me? How could you do that? Why would you?" She was now frowning at me.  
_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! WE WERE TOGETHER, AND NOW YOU ARE THE MOTHER OF MY SON!  
_"Because I wanted to," was my lame reply. "Because _I_ wanted to show you around. Plus I couldn't wait 'til lunch to see you." Whispering the last sentence so she couldn't hear it.  
"Well, thank you, but don't do it again. You shouldn't go to the trouble of something I am capable of doing by myself. No matter how sweet, you could get in trouble and I shan't be the reason behind it. No matter how much I love you." My sensitive hearing picked up her last sentence that was even less than a breath. I was mad this was happening on a school ground, otherwise I would have brought her lips to mine instantly; though, that didn't stop us ten years ago. _NO!_

I opened the classroom door and pushed Bella inside as gently as I could.  
"Mr. Cullen wha -"That made it worse, she called me by my new last name.  
I grabbed at my back pocket and pulled my wallet out. I flipped it open and took a card out. I shoved it into Bella's face forcing her to take it. When she did her eyes wandered over it, reading, searching for a reason why I would give it to her. Finally hers eyes landed on the spot I wanted her to look at. I couldn't tell her about me, so I was giving off little bits hoping that that was enough for her questions. In due time, I planned to tell her everything.

**Ok chickies that's that *dusts off hands* good for two weeks? Hope so. Im sorry if it leaves you more confused than the last chapter = / trust me it'll all come together in the endish. Ive actually already decided on the ending but not the chapters before it = S so I dunno but this story is top of my list to get done, its quite fun to write. Ok now please review or anything = )**

**minda xx**


	7. Apologies not a chapter

**GUYS I AM ULTIMATELY SORRY!!!! I HAVE NOT UPDATED CAUSE MY LIFE TOOK A DOWNWARD SPIRAL AND I NEED TO WORK TO GET BACK ON TOP. UNFORTUNATELY THAT MEANS PUTTING ALL NON SCHOOL WORK RELATED TOPICS ASIDE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. AND ALSO I HAVENT COMPLETED ANY OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES. I AM REALLY SORRY. HOWEVER THERE IS GOOD NEWS...... FRIDAY THE 3RD OF JULY IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL MEANING TWO WEEKS OF HOLIDAYS AND TIME TO MYSELF SOOOOOOOOO I WILL HAVE MY STORIES UP THEN. I AM REALLY SORRY PLEASE FIND IT IN YOURSELVES TO FORGIVE ME AND BE PATIENT MY READERS, THE STORIES WILL BE UP IN TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! = )**

**MINDA XX**


	8. Embarrassing and Humiliating

**Much much much muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch awaited for im sure. Can I say how terribly sorry I am about that, but I must pass school otherwise fanfic is the only thing going forme and it doesn't pay to gud = / so anyway heres the next chapter, hope u enjoy**

BPOV

It was his driver's license. _Why?_ I mean I read it and there was no –

_Oh!_

I read it again and again; my eyes not leaving the date. During our twenty questions we told each other the date of our birthdays but not the year. And according to this card Edward Anthony Cullen was in fact . . . twenty-eight years old. My world crumbled, I was so sure this was the same Edward. _Everything _was the same between the two besides his last name and now his age. _Both of which can be easily changed._ The nagging voice came back to remind me. I mean sure, his last name might have been changed so the Police couldn't find him; just as a precaution. But his age? Why would he lie about that? Except he does look that age, he doesn't look thirty-eight like the father of my son is. It was so damn confusing!

"You look very – " I began at the same time as him, but his words were; "it's false."

I stopped, my eyes widening but still looking at the card.

_Someone save me._

The bell went and I took off, out the door, dropping his card and not caring how rude I was being.

_Or something at least._

"Bella!" I didn't turn around instead I opted to be morphed into the crowd of students; be invisible.

_Got to get away. _Well, I had to go to my next class anyway. So I went back to my homeroom and gathered my few things and headed to . . . E10. I prayed Edward wouldn't corner me there and force me to talk. I wasn't ready yet, sure ten years is a long time but I didn't spend any of it preparing for the moment I met my love. I never expected to see him again and I thought he wouldn't want to meet me anyway; no matter what I felt.

Luck was not with me this period as I bumped into someone while heading into the classroom.

"Sorry oh, uh." It just had to be _him._ "Mr Cullen please, I want to teach, after all it is my first class." It was the truth and I tried to ignore his hurt face.

"But Bella," he paused noticing a few looks from the students already inside. "Miss Swan; just – yes. But can we talk afterward?"

That brought back a memory; _him at the front, sitting at his desk. I came up to through some rubbish in the bin and he said 'can we talk afterward?' I tried not to smile as I really knew what he meant by _talk. _It seemed he was having trouble keeping his lips in a straight line also. The rest of the class just kept talking, 'sure,' I replied grinning. And I sat back down._

Mr Cullen was still waiting for a reply; so I decided to see if I could trigger his memory; "suuuure," finishing with a sneaky grin. I think he got the picture. When he turned around to go to his class, of course nest to mine, I rolled my eyes and my face dropped. I huffed and walked in E10 dropping my stuff on the desk. I looked up and all the girls were looking at me almost longingly; they must have seen my encounter with Mr Cullen.

"Aright, name's Miss Swan yadda yadda. I'm sure you're all here la did a, so just carry on with what you were doing last lesson." I flung my hands about in the air not really caring about anything anymore.  
The students just looked at me like I was half crazy, I wouldn't blame them.

"Oh, you all saw me talking to Mr Cullen? What? Not expecting the reaction any other female would have if only _he_ spoke their name? Well listen up," he is not Mister Perfect. "None of you girls have a chance with him, you never will; for he is a teacher and you are students. You're less than half his age and he has major flaws. So get over it already!"

EPOV

_Ouch._

She didn't need to yell so loudly; and so much about me no matter if it was all true.

I paused halfway through my instructions to listen to her every word. The wall wasn't that sound proof so I'm sure the students at the front of the room could hear her rant.

I was staring at the door and glanced sidewards at my students, _well perhaps you won't have an encounter with Miss Swan._

I cleared my throat, "Um. Well. What was I saying? Oh yes, carry on with chapter five on page thirty-six. Please excuse me, I need to see a teacher." The students at the front gave me a pointed glance and I stared long and hard at them then down to their desks in return before walking out.

I decided not to go to Bella's class just yet, but instead opted for the classrooms around her to see if they all heard. I walked into E9 on the other side of Bella (I was in E11); Mrs Hersley's.

I knocked on the open door and all eyes trained on me. I coughed self consciously as I do, force of habit, and Mrs Hersley straightened her skirt and pulled down her top, force of habit (but not just hers).

"I was wondering if you heard?" I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. She just stared at me far off into space. I sighed inwardly and made sure she caught my eyes staring to the right at the classroom behind her. She finally nodded and tried to suppress a giggle. Thinking what an idiot Bella is and how embarrassing she is.

"Okay, just asking. See you later." I turned and walked away so I wouldn't have to hear anymore, unfortunately because I'm me I heard the unacceptable words I get daily.

I tried the few classrooms on the other side of the hallway and they had heard her also. She would cop it later for sure.

-

Upon returning to my class, I found them all working until the bell; where they then exited without a word to neither anyone nor a glance. I sighed out realising I hadn't breathed in a while. I could hear Bella still on the other side of the wall; her heartbeat had gone down to a steady pace and her breathing lovely and even. I only wish I could tell what was on her mind, unlike everyone else I know, Bella is very hard to read. I can't tell about anything of her, and it got rather frustrating. Especially on that first day when I interviewed her, I knew she recognised me, from that little gasp that escaped her when she first laid her eyes on me, but I could not tell what was going through her head.

I was thinking about it so much I did not realise my next class had come in and were sitting down; waiting expectantly for me. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and couldn't wait for lunch break and then for this day to be over; as well as this week.

BPOV

I didn't realise I was humiliating myself so much until I saw the students leaning back away from me with wide eyes. Therefore I was shouting so loudly surrounding classrooms would have heard me, I mean good but still, first day; this behaviour is not acceptable. It's beyond me but I just snapped and I was going over it in my head long after that class had left and so had my second one.

A little while longer and lunch would be here, _oh there_ _goes the bell, time to face Edward if he still wants to meet up. Maybe, or hopefully he's forgotten my little tantrum earlier this morning. _Unlikely, but I still arranged to sit with him, so I might as well keep to my agreement, even if he doesn't or wont.

I got up and took my time. I had been rude to him a few times already today, once more won't hurt. Although after my attempts, I still made it under five minutes. But Edward wasn't in sight so I made my way towards the coffee machine needing some waking up. Other teachers looked in my direction then whispered to those beside them. _Just like the students, _I thought.

The warmth emitting from the cup heated my pale fingers and I slumped my shoulders closing my eyes to how nice it felt after the hot liquid ran down my throat. I was making my way towards a couple of soft cushion seats, with a round side table holding a few magazines, when I felt the presence behind me and I knew he was still up for sitting with me today.

**Ok I am sorry!!! This is a week late and im terribly sorry, ive been sik and out and I no these are pointless excuses but it's the truth my other stories wont be updated anytime soon and im so sorry for that please forgive me = (**


	9. bad news good news NAC

**OK, I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND I HAVE BAD NEWS AND DEVASTATING NEWS? HMMM MAYBE OK **

**GOOD NEWS:**

**THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BEFORE THE END OF THE YR AND HOPEFULLY THE FULL STORY AND THE HOLIDAYS ARE COMIN UP 26TH OF SEPT AND ILL HAVE A WEEK OR TWO TO COMPLETE MORE CHAPTERS = ) YAY!!!!!**

**THE BAD NEWS:**

**I AM EXTREMEMLY BUSY AND I NEED TO DEVOTE MY WHOLE TIME TO SCHOOL WORK AND CELLO OR ELSE IM NOT GOIN TO UNIVERSITY = (**

**THE DEVASTATING NEWS:**

**MY COMPUTER COMPLETELY STUFFED UP, IM PRETTY SURE ITS MY FAULT AS WELL. BUT I DONT HAVE A COMPUTER ATM HAVENT HAD ONE THIS PAST MONTH AND IM ACTUALLY TYPIN THIS ON THE SCHOOLS LIBRARY COMP = / AND MUMS TAKING HER TIME GETTIN ANOPTHER COMP AND THE INTERNET SO YEH = ( BUT YES I CAN TYPE UP THE CHAPTERS ON LIBRARIES COMPS = )**

**SO THAT'S IT, I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR WHAT IVE DUN AND APOLOGISE SO DEEPLY NO SERIOUSLY I FEEL TERRIBLE, (IM SURPRISED I DIDNT GET HATE MAIL OR NUTHIN =/ BUT YEH = ( )**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TERRIBLY FOR READING REVIEWIN AND EMAILIN THANK U THANK U THANK U**

**MORE AND MORE APOLOIGIES **

**CRUSHED-BY-MINDA**


	10. Gossip Created

**Wow, like I have said in my profile; I have not been on this site or writing my stories for two years =/ and indeed my grammar has improved in that time haha. Alrighty, well just picking up where I left off I suppose =S**

**Missy**

BPOV

I still made my way to the cushioned seats, they deep red of the covers pulled me in and away from _Mr. Cullen._ Fortunately, he didn't stalk behind me on my way away from him. But I knew in a matter of time he would join me.

I still hadn't brought my eyes up to look at him, determined on giving him the cold shoulder to make my point prominent. I had yelled unkind things about him to my class but I can be a lot harsher. I could feel the stares of the other staff in the office but now was not the time to be humiliated. I can't blush and duck my head anymore, that was the actions of a girl ten years younger than what I am now. I've always had a more confident side; I've just rarely brought it out.

Taking another sip out of my cup he finally resides to joining me around the small coffee table. It's silence for the first minute while he relishes in his hot beverage.

"Do you like gossiping?" He finally starts. I shake my head but I didn't mind now hated it. I just didn't take any fancy into getting into gossip even when I was the centre of it sometimes.

"Well you're beginning to create some." _Yes thank you, I could work that out for myself._  
"They can say what they like. I just won't join in the conversation."  
"I see," he said into the cup as he brought it up to his lips, the moisture of the drink glistening his lips. "Well I'm sorry."

EPOV

She didn't budge at my apology, I knew she didn't like hearing them but boy had she apologised a fair few amount of times in her life. We sat in silence for what was surely the whole of lunch break. Just sipping our drinks and staring at odd things in the room, she hadn't eaten and neither had I. She hadn't budged from her spot and again neither had I. It felt odd to have this amount of time with her and spend it in still silence. Although, it gave me the time to take in every little detail about her transformation into a stunning young lady. She no doubt had admirers, I just wondered if any were accepted. And if any stayed, for that reason, considering Peter.

"Before I forget and leave you again," _did she notice I did that? _"I still have that picture of you and your son from the interview." Grabbing my wallet from my back pocket and opening it to reveal the precious little frame of the perfect looking son. The look upon her face when she grasped the shot, almost looked like she had forgotten that I had had it. I wouldn't have minded on keeping it but I had shockingly copied it.

Her thanks was muffled by the siren to notify lunch was over. I would not see this angel 'til after school now, if even then.

And how right I was, I did not get to see her at all apart from the speck of her brown hair as she climbed into her car. Assuming she was rushing to pick Peter up from school. I debated in my head whether to sneak a peek at the real Peter or if that was too creepy for anybody's liking. I decided on the latter, in time I will be able to see him. In time.

**Ahhhhh, I feel this wasn't up to the standard I had been setting from my previous chapters. I just wasn't feeling it. I wrote this today and re-read this story today. That's what? 18 months since the last time I read it =/  
Sorry guys. Hopefully when I get the stupid fillers out of the way I can start up on the juicy stuff again = ]**

**Please wait,**

**Thanks,**

**Missy**


	11. Plan Determined

**Thank you rpattzgranny for the comment :D I'm happy to continue.**

**Gotta say I have been attached to my phone reading the FanFic I loved the most, til two am then starting up again 7 hours later :S my life has been over run by the stories :D but I believe it's time to add to my own again.**

**So hopefully this suffices =/**

**Missy x**

BPOV

_Peter, Peter, Peter, _I had to think of anything else but _his_ name and Peter seemed to do.

He was silent in the car bopping his head to the songs on the radio even though I'm sure he was too young to understand the meaning of Katy Perry's lyrics or Snoop Doggs but as long as it kept him occupied while I fought an inner battle was okay with me.

I noticed he kept glancing at me as I kept glancing at him in my rear view mirror.

"How was your first day sweetheart?"  
He shrugged at me concentrating on the trees whizzing past outside.

"Peter? I can see you you do realise." Again with the shrugging but with less effort.

"Well I'll just drop you off here and –"  
"Where's my dad?"

I froze. We hadn't really had this talk. For the first few years of his life he had Charlie as a father figure. And the uncle figures that were some of my best friends in the past ten years. But he hadn't had a full time figure for a while now and whenever the question did pop up I said he went away; which is half true.

"Why do you ask darling?"  
"We have to talk about our parents careers at school and discuss them. My teacher listed off some like fireman and accountant but I don't know mine. Or his name." He trailed off.

I sighed inwardly, "Peter would you like to talk?"  
He stared at my eyes in the mirror and nodded suddenly.  
"Would you like to grab something to eat first?"

He just sat there as I came to a red light and twisted to look at him full on.

I nodded and continued to drive on home bound.

We both headed towards my room, made a game out of who could run there first and the loser got tortured by the tickle monster. I won't tell you who won because we both ended up being victims.

Once the laughter died down it was time to become serious. I relaxed back into my pillows and had my amazing son curl up against me being surrounded by the warmth the doona supplied.

"You ask and I'll answer," I said as I snuggled into his silky hair.

"When did daddy leave?" Easy enough, this may not get to hard.

"Peter, I don't want you to be upset by my answers. I intend to be honest to you and be there when and if the tears begin to fall okay?" When I felt his head nodding against my chest I answered, "Daddy left before you were born sweetie. He left because it was trouble for the both of us if anyone found out he was your father and with me." Maybe I was the one who needed Peter for me when my tears began to fall. I didn't want to fill his pretty little head with the truths of him being conceived illegally.

"Didn't he love me?" Just as I predicted.  
Tears.  
From my eyes.

"Darling, darling, darling, don't think like that. He loved both of us. I'm sure if Grandpa Charlie wasn't going to shoot him he would be with us right now."

His emerald eyes watered as he looked up to me, "Your father and I shouldn't have been together. It was frowned and looked down upon. He left in order not to get the both of us in trouble. The fact that I had you so young was bad enough, and for that no one but I knows who your father is. And I intend to tell you everything and anything you would like to know. Okay?" I nuzzled my nose deep in his locks and kissed the top of his head sweetly.

"Does he love me now?"

"He loves you more than there are stars in the sky, I'm sure you are on his mind every waking second. And I bet he is looking for us and will find us one day and he will be proud of the young man you are turning out to be." If Mr Cullen is who I think he is, then indeed Peter would be on his mind every second after learning of his existence.

"What does he do?"  
"He's a teacher. Just like me. He is a glorious, wonderful man who is praised for his workings. And that is one of my many reasons why I love him so." I smiled at the memory of his classes; how it did indeed turn me on form one of his lectures.

"Is that how you met?" His globes starring into mine once again.

"Yes, more or less." I was afraid that I wasn't satisfying his needing to know of the man who has not been around for such a decade.

"Where is he now?" That was the question I was afraid of more than my simplified answers.

"Peter, why are you so interested in your father now?" Answering a question with a question was no doubt the best way to side track him.

"Is he dead?" That startled me.

"Peter! No, no, no sweetie. He's, he's." I trailed off. I didn't know how to respond. Then again, maybe he was dead? I didn't know. I never looked into it. I'm thinking I should have all this time.

I tucked some of Peter's locks behind his ear cupping my hand on his cheek stroking my thumb over the rosiness. "I don't know Peter. I just don't know. And I don't know if I can find him. I don't know how to."

I started to sob into my hand while my other was still wrapped around his curled up legs. I felt as he shifted onto his knees to have his head at the same height as mine. I peeked at him that made me sob louder and more helplessly covering my face with both hands now.

I felt his small arms run to hug my neck his head on mine, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him tighter to me, my hand trailing up to rest at his hair line. Sobbing into each others necks, me pathetically.

We were staying that way until I was sure both our final tears had dropped and we were comfortable enough to return to our original holding positions. I really didn't know how to find Edward. I didn't know how to start. I knew the process of going to an agency on finding people, but I didn't know where to go, who to ask, how much time and money this would take and if I could dedicate those two factors to the whole mission. It was a kefuddle and I had no starting point.

EPOV

Technically I was dead. Technically.

Hearing and seeing them hold each other and cry the way they did would have put me into tears if I could indeed cry. Fortunately the rain fell onto my face, sliding down my cheeks as if they were my own tears. It was heart wrenching to see him and hear him so. He was _mine._ My child, my son, my family.

But that wasn't the case at all; he was our child, our son, our family. He was her pride and joy, he was her sunshine and reason for life. She was my reason for life. But I no longer had a life, I had, I had, what I had. Really I must thank Carlisle for it now as I would have cursed him previously. What made him think I wanted this, _this._ Up until now I thought it were better if I had been left to die, but now, now I see that it would have destroyed two lives. Bella's and Peter's.

I knew it was wrong of me to spy and follow them home but something that should be my heart, if it were still pounding, decided my actions for me. I was careful not to be seen on the way here and close to her house now.

They needed me, he needed my more than ever. I needed her but I wasn't sure if she needed me for her and for him. I just knew I had to be there. In some way shape or form. _Haha, form. Good one Edward._

This was a whole new game plan, this was, _it._ Everything certainly happens for a reason, why did Bella have to apply for the school I was currently teaching at? Why did Bella have to show me a picture of her son? Why did I feel I had to show her my age was incorrect according to my I.D.? Game face on, plan into action.

I had to ask Isabella Swan out.

**Okaaaaay, what ya think? This chapter came so freely to me and I am so please. :D Hope you are to! I'm also happy with the length and thankful I could write so much. **

**Let's see those reviews roll back in again haha**

**Thanks again,**

**Missy xx**


	12. Distractions Distractions

**Writers block =(  
Forgive me =(  
Missy**

?POV

Poor Edward, I couldn't stand to see him so. He and I hadn't talked much over the years but I had known his every move really. His actions, almost his thoughts. But that wasn't really me, that was all him. _Poor Edward_.

I _had_ known him for years but I needed to get closer to truly help him. And I got closer the only way I knew how.

Hello new student at Radcliff.

EPOV

She had been on my mind since that night. That was the first time in ten years I had seen her shed any tears, although I am sure she had cried nights that I was away from her while and after I was with her. Why was it so difficult to talk to her? Why couldn't I just go up and say '_Hey, I'm Edward Cullen but you might remember me as Edward Masen who taught at Forks Senior High. The man who has never stopped loving you since he first laid eyes on you, ten years ago. The one who made love to you and is undoubtedly your sons' father. And may I say I would very much like to be a part of yours and his life. Let us be a happy family. Oh and before I forget, I haven't aged a day since I left.'_

Yeah that'd go down a treat.

I knew why I couldn't tell her anything, it was a big secret. What if I couldn't trust her with it? Okay maybe I could trust her but people do change after ten years, especially when you hurt them so. She might go crazy knowing my secret; she might want the money for Peter. She may want proof. _That_ I wasn't willing to provide. Why was this such a torment? What if she refused to see or speak to me ever again? I just got her back after so long. _Damnit Edward why did you ever leave in the first place?_

"Ahem."  
I looked up into brown, admiring eyes. It made me slump.

"Be quick." I swatted her away quickly, getting back to my thoughts.

She was shocked that I could possibly know why she came up to my desk during class, but went on her way to the bathroom.

I wanted as little distraction as possible, regardless that teaching these students was my job and visage.

I groaned inwardly, slinking my face into my palm hearing the second hand tick unusually slower today.

_Come on lunch._

BPOV

Little Peter just broke my heart last night, and I blamed that as my distraction for the whole day, knowing full well it was really his father who played on my mind.

Lunch time had rung around and I was grateful that I had a plan to keep me from the staffroom. Hoping Mr Cullen would find that bit out.

It's that I wanted to avoid him; I just didn't want to talk to him. That and, I wanted to avoid him. I couldn't help it. Some days without him would really do me some good. I just wanted to build my relationship with my son, get him sorted into a new school with new friends. Reunite with anyone I could know in the area, _besides him_, and get my career underway with my schooling plans sorted for at least the term that had already started.

_Knock knock._

"Come in," I wasn't looking at the door but more concentrating at my desk, burning holes onto the top.

"Uh –"  
I looked up at the voice, she looked like a senior. She had short length hair, dark. Piercing –

_Wait._

Where her eyes golden? No hazel, got to be hazel with the glow of the reflection of the lights.

"Yes?" She was stunning, smooth skin, perfect frame, amazing figure. _You're sounding perverted Bella._

"Sorry, it's just I'm knew here. And saw my next class would be in here. Are you Mrs. Swan?"

"Yes, I'm Miss Swan," making sure that the Miss part was understood.

It seems it was, "sorry miss, uh Miss Swan." Her smile was genuine and pure. She was more beautiful than any senior student I had ever met, teaching and while a student myself. How some people are so lucky.

"Well - oh sorry I didn't get your name?" She was now standing just before my desk still keeping eye contact.

"My name's Alice." Again with the smile.

"Well Alice, it's currently lunch and the next class doesn't start for another thirty minutes. Maybe you would like to go grab something to eat and I can continue with preparing for class." I really did want to be on my own, no distractions. I have enough of those already.

It seemed she was going to protest until I could almost see the light bulb go off and she smartened up saying her understanding and walking back out of the classroom.

_Odd._

APOV

I could see it now. Edward was going to search for her, she was going to exit the classroom wandering to the bathroom and they would bump into each other. I loved when fate wound up this way. Now just to start being a student again and get them two on the right path that they know they want to be on.

_Oh Alice, you are the chic devil herself._ I grinned mischievously.

**That is so not long enough. In fact I hope this ends up going in the direction I want it to. And I hope you can follow along =(**

**Not long now my pretties until we get what we want. I just love Bella and Edward circumstances :D**

**Missy xx**


End file.
